The absolute configuration of several drugs related chemically to glycerol will be determined by synthetic routes using optically active materials of known absolute configuration. The method will allow for synthesis of enantiomers of important drugs in high optical purity, thus facilitating the study of the effects of absolute configuration on biological activity of a number of alpha- and beta-adrenergic blocking agents, and a number of centrally acting skeletal muscle relaxants.